Be My Snow White
by leighann415
Summary: Second OUAT story! :) Set in "Skin Deep," an alternate take on the scene with David giving Mary Margaret the wrong card. He gives her the right card this time. :) Enjoy!


**Author's Note:** My second OUAT story! :) This is set during "Skin Deep." While that episode is focused mostly around Belle, I couldn't help but do an alternate take on the scene with David giving Mary Margaret the wrong card. But this time, he gives her the right one! ;) I'm pretty pleased with how this story turned out, even if it is a bit short. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Mary Margaret stared at the card that was in David's hands. Why was he giving _her_ a Valentine's Day card? Valentine's Day was meant for two people that loved each other. And right now, she wouldn't call their relationship mutual. Even if he said that he loved her, and not Kathryn, there was still some attachment to her, she knew. She couldn't keep seeing a man that loved his wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mary Margaret." He leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed him back.

"David…"

"Can't you seen that you are the one I love?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, too stunned to answer. They couldn't be doing this to poor Kathryn. Obviously David loved her once.

"Why don't you open the card?" David smiled.

The card looked plain on the outside, the traditional Valentine's Day sentiment, with hearts and flowers on it. It said "Will you be my…" When Mary Margaret opened the card, she let out a gasp. Inside, it said, "Please be my Snow White. I love you, forever. Love, Your Prince Charming, David."

Mary Margaret grinned. "'Be my Snow White?' You must've been talking with Henry." She couldn't believe how serious Henry took the book she gave him sometimes.

"I think we were supposed to be together forever. How can I keep putting on a front for Kathryn if that's not what I want? Just say the word, Mary Margaret, and I'll leave Kathryn in a minute. I promise you." He offered her his hand, and she slowly took it. She didn't want to give an answer now. Maybe she needed to go talk to Emma. It was funny how close they've gotten in the short amount of time that Emma has been here in Storybrooke. _Almost like mother-daughter_, she couldn't help thinking. Maybe there was something to Henry's theory after all.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mary Margaret had a vision of herself and David standing at an altar, surrounded by the people of Storybrooke, and Emma there nearby. It was a wedding. Hers and David's. She was dressed in white, and David was dashing in his tuxedo. Like a prince. Or even a king.

She didn't know what this meant, but she knew one thing. David was right. Fate was pulling them to be together. Fate or something else. She knew she didn't have to wait to talk to Emma about this after all. She knew her answer right now.

She slowly leaned in for a kiss that would seal their promise. She could certainly feel the heat and passion when she kissed him, and she knew she was doing the right thing. Kathryn would be hurt, she knew. Maybe even more than hurt. But Mary Margaret has found her prince at last. She threw her arms around David, and deepened the kiss, not caring if people saw them kissing outside or not. It was Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

As Emma walked around town, she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. It was Valentine's Day, and she had no one to spend it with. And on top of that, the one person that she cared most for was taken from her. Of course, Regina still let her see Henry, but still, it felt like a total separation. And then there was the one man who she cared about, but was dead. She had moved on since Graham's death, for the sheriff's job, she had to get over her feelings as soon as possible. Whether it was grief, or something else, she had to perform to her best ability for the town of Storybrooke. This little town that she was starting to love.

She walked around, feeling more dejected and depressed than she had ever felt before in her life. And she didn't even know where it came from. She was certainly glad she didn't go out with the other girls. She didn't feel like a night on the town. Or their company, for that matter. Even Mary Margaret's.

Suddenly, she saw two figures standing in the dark. It was automatic for her to be on her guard, just in case. But as she got closer, she saw who it was, and smiled. Mary Margaret and David stood there, their arms wrapped around each other and they seemed to be in an embrace. Emma felt a warm feeling inside her then, despite the other feelings within her. Mary Margaret has found her prince. And she knew she wouldn't be the only one who would be happy for them. She smiled, thinking of Henry. Maybe there could be something to his book after all.

**The End**


End file.
